Rimi
'''Rimi '''is both the oldest yet newest one in the group. Not only do they hold the rank as Leader, but they also hold the "Supportive" label, making them what people call, a "Mom." While the three others have a unique history with each other, Rimi encountered them later on, almost immediately growing attached to the others as weeks passed by. They are the stranger. Personality Despite being very lenient, Rimi is also very loyal, supportive, and calm (most of the time). However, despite their age, Rimi enjoys being childish around their friends rather than strict and mature. In certain cases, Rimi does take on a, what they call, "hulk-like nature". Being a protective person, they don't tolerate any hatred towards the team nor upon each other. Rimi struggles with choosing, which is a poor trait for a leader to have, as they state. Sometimes they have to lean on the others to choose something for them, only decreasing their sensibility. Making a decision is one of the worst things for them. Also, they tend to go with the flow rather than thinking about a decision first, not wanting to upset the person if they were to disagree on a statement. This often makes Rimi very easy to manipulate, and at the same time, makes it incredibly easy to harm them. Rimi is also a severely gay person. Rimi also has a great sense of negativity and positivity, or can tell when something isn't right. Their great instincts and eye-sight help them catch any poor movement or attitude. Rimi often points out their yellow eyes for the source of their trait. It makes no sense to a lot of people, but Rimi always found their yellow eyes very "special", since everyone else in the group had blue somewhere in them. However, when Rimi is beyond limits, their eyes burn an orange, almost like a flare. Their judgement towards others is a large part of their personality, as they struggle to trust people until they get to know them. For a while, Rimi struggled to trust Gus, Bird, and Blood because of past experiences in being part of a team, but gladly let them earn it as time passed. They will judge someone based on how they treat others. For example, Rimi would end a friendship as soon as they would witness the particular friend talking trash about another person Rimi is fond of. Humor Though Rimi seems very annoyed with Blood's constant jokes, they actually enjoy them a lot. They are a big fan of small internet humor or real life 'drama', and has a secret taste for dark humor. However, if the humor offends someone or hurts them on a personal level, they will take it seriously. Mental State After their cousin's death and a series of unfortunate events, Rimi went into therapy and is currently recovering from it. They have minor anxiety, and in some cases, black out. The rest is classified information. Relationships Gay Bees Gus The youngest of the group, Rimi feels at peace with her. Rimi being the oldest and Gus being the youngest, they're an age team. Gus was the first person Rimi became close to in the community, and states many times that Gus is like the little sister they never had. Rimi enjoys their almost everyday chats, small or long, and they love watching Gus grow up. Sometimes Rimi looks to Gus for guidance and enjoys sharing their ideas with her, getting criticism, etc. They're really proud of her. Blood Despite having a small rivalry with her, Rimi does trust and care about Blood. Their opinions, most of the time, are the same, and Rimi can always look to Blood when they need to talk about something personal. They both get along and often debate about the same topic (how great gay is) with each other. Rimi also looks to Blood for guidance at times and is proud of her. Bird Bird was the last person in the group Rimi met, and though they didn't talk a lot at first, they did develop a friendship, which eventually turned into Bird being their "daughter." Rimi's motherly traits come out usually when they are with her and other people that Bird thinks of as a threat (jokingly or not), often resulting in Rimi screaming about being a protective mother. They enjoy her company and is very happy that they became close. Others (Connected with Gay Bees in some way) Fang They both enjoy many of the same things, and have the same feelings towards the scent of gasoline. Rimi admires her and is very satisfied with their friendship. Swifty Swifty and Rimi have known each other for almost three years, and though they lost contact for a while, Rimi does not regret talking to her again. Rimi can trust Swifty with anything, and can always look to her for guidance and criticism. She is also someone Rimi admires the most. Family Cam Rimi's older brother and one of their closest friends, Cam is very well known back home. He's easy for people to love, and Rimi is often very envious of him. There are times Rimi can't stand him, but there are also times Rimi can't handle living without him. They are understanding of each other. Ellie Rimi's younger sister. They don't get along that well, but when they do, Rimi begs for it to last. Mother Though they have different opinions on certain things, they do get along very well. In fact, Rimi trusts her a lot. They're very understanding of each other, both being born in the middle, and Rimi can rely on them when they need a favor. Father Despite their constant arguments, they care about each other a lot. Rimi understands his yelling is his only way of getting his point across, but Rimi still can't stand knowing that their father is a lot more prouder of their siblings than them. Katie Rimi can never stop thinking about their cousin. She was everything to them, and they are usually very quiet about how much Rimi misses her. They will always fight in the name of her and everything she believed in, and waits for the day they can reunite again. Katie died on October 7th, 2016, in a drunk-while-driving accident caused by another driver. She is a real person, just like everyone else here.